A fullmetal beginning
by magister of oz
Summary: van hohenheim has been kept alive by truth to show his secrets to a apprentice but...him? albus forgive him... based on deprived by the crimson lord
1. prologue

**A idea I just thought of 'deprived' by the crimson lord creative criticism is appreciated **

A newspaper by the name of the daily prophet was all over a strange alleyway called diagon alley, under the heading was a picture of a small boy with black hair and round glasses

...todays a sad day for the potters indeed...

Today should have been a day of celebration for today is the birthday of young Adam potter who is, as of now, 8 years old. but it isn't...for it is another's birthday. young Harry James potter, Adam's twin brother, has disappeared from the potter household 1 year ago and now the ministry has called off it's search, proclaiming that young mister potter is now officially pronounced dead

How could someone of the esteemed potter house would run away on his own free will? While many different theories have been given, the most prominent came from the grand wizard albums Dumbledore , who is reported to have spent much time with harry and the one led the search, gave the most valid explanation for the disappearance. continued to the next page...

"poor child."

"kid..."

"so sad."

Xenophilius lovegood overheard all the news and sighed...he knew better

* * *

><p><span>elsewhere<span>

**"WHERE IS SHE!?" **mentally raged a running figure, it appears to be a fairly tall, broad-shouldered man with a long, golden-blond hair in a loose, shoulder-length ponytail with two or three loose strands of hair falling over his brow and sports a full Donegal-style beard on his square jaw wearing a white dress shirt and tie under a black vest with matching slacks and a brown overcoat. behind his glasses were 2 eyes the color of gold that were recoiled in fear "she can't!"

He is Nicolas bombastic 'van hohenheim' flamel and he is running through the town of rush valley, amestris at the dead of night in search of one of his new students and her dark intentions: she is willing to ignore the warnings of the dark taboo 'human transmutation' to bring her family back and now she will soon begin the process

He and his other student are running through the now fully grown city in search for her. he prays that one of them can find her...wait what was

"STOP! YOU CAN'T!" wait...it's him! "it's wrong! nobody ever been able to do a successful human transmutation!"

"S-SHUT UP! I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" it's her!, hohenheim then decided to try and kick the door then...

**BBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

no... "NO! IT'S OPENED!" NO! hohenheim continued to hear the horrors inside "wha-WHAT"S THAT!" the door is finally broken

* * *

><p>how did this all happened...it all started with a boy...<p> 


	2. The reasoning

it is finally over.

father has been defeated and Alphonse finally has his old body back and as a plus Edward had his original arm back while having only the automail leg, but doesn't seem keen to get rid of it

his children have grown and became fine men and able to stand side by side as men \. there is no need for him,hohenheim, anymore. He arrived at where he spend the last of his short-but extremely long- life, the resembool cemetery

he then discovers his final resting place: the grave of Trisha elric the mother of their two wonderful children and the person who help him find his purpose to aid in the fight now they can finally rest in peace

"hi." he spoke to the grave, almost expecting a response

"I finally came back," he could almost see her face again "don't worry about the boys, they have grown very strong and i was there with them." remembering his journey with his son's, alphonse had been the most forgiving of the two sons and would even call him 'father' or 'dad' while edward...He hadn't been as forgiving as alphonse and would constantly bad-mouth him or assault him with his fists. He also refuse to acknowledge as anything more than his biological father and would refer to him as hohenheim or 'old bastard', it wasn't until hohenheim asked edward to sacrifice him and his remaining philosopher stone to bring Alphonse's body back

"**STOP TALKING NONSENSE! YOU"RE USELESS, DAD!" **hohenheim still couldn't believe it he finally referred to as his father, now he could go on happy

He looked at the the grave "I used to think that living longer than other people was just a burden..." he most certainly still did, having friends and acquaintances pass on while he remained the same was heartbreaking to the ancient xerxian alchemist

"but then i met you, pinoko and the kids, i was so grateful to be alive." he met with a small group of travelers while on his travels, where he encountered a very lively women called pinoko rockbell, who became a quick drinking buddy, and a young trisha, and when he meant young, he meant as young preteen...slightly creepy but never mind that fact she grew and had two children together

"I've had a full life. now it's time to let go..." He had traveled to stop father/homunculus plans, so he couldn't have had time to spend with the boys, but kept tabs on what they were doing like learning edward had joined the state alchemist's program, that the boy's try to perform human transmutation, meeting their alchemy teacher, izumi curtis, and all the friendship the boys made on the way.

he had to give his thanks to manly of the people who help his sons along the way to retrieve their body's, like brigadier general Maes Hughes, who had been a great father figure for his boys and was also sadly killed by the homunculus envy when he almost discovered their plans, winry and pinoko rockbell who gave lots of undying support to the boys and gave ed his automail, Roy mustang and his subordinates who kept a very watchful eye on his boys, izumi and sig curtis who had been the family figures he should have been, ling yao and the travelers from xing for being great allies to his son's, though that may girl is kinda interested in taking al to be her mate, he chuckled, she was a nice girl who was heartbroken when al sacrificed himself to give edward his old arm back to preform the alchemy he needed to beat father

'DAMN IT ALL! _I REALLY DON"T WANT TO DIE!'_ but he knew it was finally his time

* * *

><p>"OH...IS THAT SO?!" hohenheim opened his eyes to see a pearly white figure stand before him, the 'TRUTH' nothing good can ever come from meeting him<p>

"well if IT ISN"T OUR SENIOR GUEST 'SLAVE NUMBER 23!'" hohenheim shuddered the callback to his old slave name "or is IT "VAN HOHENHEIM'" hohenheim nodded "so it just about your time, eh?" what was truth going with this? "w-why yes." strangely enough, truth put himself in a disapproving position

"Can't have that now, can we?" he said with a grin, wait what? here he is, ready to accept the sweet bliss of death and here comes god/truth and he said no, what is going on here?

"you must be asking 'why?', huh?" said truth in his regular tone, then it became serious "in the next millennium, a dark power will come forth to take over the world." hohenheim eyes widen then he groaned, another force trying to claim the earth as their own? he had enough of that from greed the avaricious " while the evil is defeated by a powerful source of light, over a decade later, the evil will return with a vengeance." hohenheim begged the question "why don't we leave it to the alchemists of the future?" "because this doesn't exactly have anything to do with amestris."

this peeked a question "huh?" truth shaked his head "you ain't gonna believe this, it's all to do about the wizarding community." silence, then "wait what?! their's no such thing as magic?!" WIZARDS!? MAGIC?! that can't be real, he's having a really 'edward-y' moment, something he hadn't had since he was edward's age

"believe me, it gives me a headache too..." the truth said glumly "but the light will be driven away from and unless given the right direction and lessons, will fade into darkness when the evil returns." he looks at hohenheim "the one to show him the right way' he raised a finger to him "shall be you, van hohenheim!"

hohenheim wanted to protest, but it would seem pointless to denied god himself anything, so he began to think it over "what if i refuse?" he really wanted to, but wanted to know the risks, truth smiled "oh nothing too bad, just the usual things really," he began to count the effects of hohenheim's decision to refuse "rape, pillaging, despair and genocide." he said casually, while hohenheim gawked, how can he refuse now!

"what do i get if i agree?" hohenheim wanted know what's in it for him, truth put a transparent finger to his chin "what would you like?" he...had a choice, truth never did that, he usually just rips a body part away and calls a day; hohenheim began to think, until he had "you remember a ms. izumi curtis, yes?" "the women who tried to transmute her child, but ended up infertile? yeah" the truth replied

hohenheim furrowed his brow "reverse the damage you'll done, give her back her organs in good condition." remembering how edward's arm and alphonse's body were after being returned from this place, he was frightened what would of happened if he didn't ask for this, truth smiled "deal."

* * *

><p>izumi curtis had been very pleased with events that have transpired, the brothers have finally been reunited in flesh and blood and all the homonculli and father have been defeated, she and her husband where currently in a hotel room resting before they can return home, edward and alphonse were in the next room over, having a well deserved dinner, but she suddenly felt very strange "hhhggghh"<p>

"honey? something wrong?" sig asked, he had always cared for his wife, even before the incident and was very defensive of her, even though she could very much hold her own in combat "it's my stomach, it's acting up again.." though she didn't feel ready to cough up buckets of blood, she didn't know what to think of this feeling, the phone rang and sig picked it up "hello?"...he turn to his wife "it's for you" she walked over and took the phone

"y-yes?" "izumi," hohenheim? what's he calling for? "whats up, hohenheim?" " are you organs alright?" *blink, blink* how did he know? "fine, actually feels like-" " like your whole again?" that's what it felt like! "how did you know?" "i made a deal with truth." before izumi could react, hohenheim continued "please keep it quiet! don't let the boys hear!" he whispered

"Why would you open-""I didn't!" he began to explain the deal with truth and task giving to him, he had pinoko create a fake grave and about the equivalent exchange for the task "so i'm-" "able to have children again and all of your organs in place? yes." he made it extremely apparent not to tell thehe boys any of this, they had enough of truth for a lifetime

* * *

><p>After revealing what he had to, hohenheim left amestris to see what exactly this 'magic' stuff was, and upon seeing it gave him a headache. He arrived in the country of England, where truth said this battle will occur and immediately caught wind of the wizards. they hide their ability to perform it because they normal people would become overly depended on magic, though there was the state alchemist program and nobody seemed that interested in preforming it<p>

the thing that really got on his nerves was their complete lack of equivalent exchange! all they do is point a stick and say some words then stuff happens!no circle, not even any materials just a stick and words! hohenheim didn't even bother trying to practice magic, too many headaches

His entire 'not able to die or age' thing caught the interest of the wizarding community, mostly the ministry, who would constantly demanded the secret of his immortality, which he made up a lie about using a philosopher stone to create a potion called the exilir of life instead of saying he was a philosopher stone

He was in constant contact with the ministry on this discovery, he encountered many of the famous witches and wizards though out the next millennium. one notable wizard was Albus Dumbledore who also had took an interest in alchemy while not telling him of his task, he began to explain many of alchemy's secrets and the danger's of using them, and was pleased when albus did press on matter on all the techniques and thought they best be left untouched, something some of these big headed wizarding morons couldn't understand, and even let him know of his philosopher's stone and promised to keep quiet on it

then, came the promised time truth spoke of, an old student by the name of tom riddle had decided to take over the wizaarding world and even tried his hand at the the non-magical world! he had murdered all many wizards,witches and non-magical folk,he seriously refused to say 'muggle' sounded undermining, that stood in his way. albus had created an organization ,the order of the phoenix, to combat tom's, now under the quise of lord voldemort, forces which he was a member and where he heard of the prophecy

albus, who is also the headmaster of a school called hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, was interviewing a women who was wishing for a post as an divination, future seeing, teacher. while at first gave nothing but vague and strange warnings, at the end she had entered a trance and spoke a strange message

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN OF THOSE WHO HAD DEFIED HIM,BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT ...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER MUST DIE...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..." that prediction guaranteed her a job.

the only one beside albus who knew of the message,ms trelawney who was in the trance did not hear, was hohenheim. they had discovered that two 'order' members where pregnant and expected to give birth in July, ms lily Evans-potter and ms Alice longbottom. both women and their husbands were put under heavy security with their husbands and waited to see if their was any truth to this and then, three healthy children were born on july 29 2000: harry and adam potter and nevile longbottom. all three children and their families were taken onto hiding while voldemort, who heard partly of the prophecy, had decided to go after the children who would bring his downfall. and on october of 2001, it happen...

this day, voldemort's power was destroyed and it was all thanks to the potter child, problem was they didn't know which was the boy-who-lived! harry and adam were struck at the same time and both came out just fine, except harry who had a small scar on his head, they just didn't know?! albus hypothesized that it was adam who was the one who defeated voldemort, and every just when with it. then as soon as the aftermath of the war was finished, the potters began showering adam with gifts for being the boy who lived

hohenheim was actually very confused. was it adam? the boy, though being young, was shown to him to be self-absorbed and slightly arrogant. and what of harry? he didn't know much of harry, not because he wasn't interested or anything, but because lily and james mainly spoke of adam, not harry which left him questioned, did they realized they have more than one child? he decided to visit on their birthday to see for himself.

on july 31, 2004 he appeared at the potters front door with two gifts: his old beginners books on alchemy. he knocked on the door and was greeted by a beautiful women, lily "oh hohenheim! nice to see you made it!"and invited him inside to see the party. a large table with plenty of food, many adults and even more children, and a banner that read...read "happy birthday, adam" ? only adam's name? what about harry? after leaving one of the gifts on a table, we went to talk to lily "lily, where's harry?" he ask, curious to see them celebrate one child and not the other

"hmm?" came her reply "he's upstairs, didn't want to be here so hes up ther- ALICE! FRANK! hi" she went to greet her new arrivals leaving hohenheim unsettled 'didn't what to be here?' at least have his name on the banner and cake, at lease for acknowledgment sake! he went up the stairs to find a small boy with black hair and glasses reading what appears to be a fairy tale book, he look for a second before looking back at the book, "the bathroom's next door." again, hohenheim is shocked. he didn't know what to do in this situation "oh no! it's just...you are harry, correct?" he took his eyes off the book to look at the tall man "yes" he he looked with eye of innocence, hohenheim smiled "happy birthday, harry" he said holding up the book, harry looked with eyes of shock as he received the book "is-is this really for me?" he asked, curiously, hohenheim frowned 'lily and james, what the hell?' "why yes, it is your birthday after all." harry continued to look at him, and he realize "oh my apologize's" holding his hand forward for harry "i am nicolas flamel, but i prefer van hohenheim." not expecting a 4 year to pronounce 'hohenheim' "okay mister hohenheim!" he said happily

he blinked, a 4 year old could-,he became very interested in harry "why aren't you downstairs?" "i like being up here"he replied looking at his new book "alchemy? whats that?" he asked, hohenheim chuckled, he really did like this kid "alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter." harry turned his head "science? not magic? oh well sounds cool." he opened the book as a small slip came out: it was the photo of hohenheim and the elric's all together before he left "mister hohenheim? who are these people? why are you crying?" he asked, but became surprised at what he sawed. hohenheim sat on harrys bed while looking extremely sad "that's my family..." "what happen to them?" he asked worried "they're-they're gone..." he sighed as a small tear came down his face, harry began to read the book and immediately became stumped "mister hohenheim? whats 'these' words?" he said pointing at the page, hohenheim chuckled again "it says 'equivalent exchange', alchemy's 1st law" harry nodded and read "'humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. to obtain, something of equal value must be lost.'" he then continued to read quietly only speaking to ask hohenheim a question, which he happily answered

when it appeared late, hohenheim decided to take his leave when harry started to drift off to sleep. when he descended down the stairs, he saw lily and James give Adam a large amount of presents including a toy broomstick 'hohenheim didn't want to think too hard on flying sticks, being a man of science' and sawed the book he gave was soon tossed nearly into a trash can. hohenheim sighed and picked up the book and made his leave. he had officially decided adam was not the one he would teach.

for the next 3 years, hohenheim would constantly visited harry and bringing along several books on alchemy. he was happy that harry had developed a deep interest into alchemy while also looking to magic, hohenheim chuckled 'if he does,what would that make him? a wizard alchemist? a magician?' he also decided to keep the notes of izumi curtis in mind, that harry should keep in shape with exercise, though not as sadistic as her. harry then managed to create a small toy for ingredients he bought with some of his pocket money, a weird blue hedgehog thing with red shoes and green eyes from a show harry saw. to say hohenheim was impressed was an understatement, the state alchemist program, thanks to roy mustang who had fully reformed it and not used to gather sacrifices for father, was still in business and maybe in a few more years, harry could probably pass it...

After the war, Hohenheim had returned to amestris and settled down near resembool, in a large forest with plenty of trees. He had created a simple log cabin to live and was keen to walking through the countryside, having remaine, for the most part, unchanged... except for one exception, the resembool graveyard...

At one time, only led one elric grave...now led more...

Next to Trishas grave was winry rockbell- elric, having passed half a century ago, next to her was... Edward... having died a few days after winry... they have able to keep each other company in the afterlife... unlike he and trisha...

Wiping his eyes clean, he made his way back home til he heard... crying?...


	3. I'm out of here

I've been sitting out here for an entire day! where are they!

harry potter has been sitting outside his front door since the afternoon and now it's nighttime. he did this as an experiment to see if his family would notice he was gone and he waited

and waited...

and waited...

and waited...

nothing. absolutely nothing. they have seriously not noticed! he decided to get up look into the dining room window to see if where still in the house. but when he got to the window, he got the strangest sense of foreboding like he wouldn't like what he sees. curiosity got the better of him and he looked up and...he was right...

inside the dining room he sawed lily, James and adam all sitting together at the table. adam had his cheeks puffy with food, James was laughing at something adam had just said and lily was beaming at the both of them while eating as well. they appeared so...so...happy...and he wasn't a part of this beautiful family... he was ready to look away when he heard adam spoke "i love it when the family's all together, eh?" He just stare blankly at the nodding heads of his- no.. they not his parents...they have all they need with adam, not the 'boring sad excuse of a not-boy-who-lived loser' boy

he climbed up the roof not making a sound. he was going to leave and needing to bring items for his survival. he picked his window's lock and grab his book bag , he packed: a change of clothes, some money,his sonic toy,a water bottle and his beginner's alchemy book. as he finished packing, his mind cross something 'if i'm not going to come back,.. i made as well take something of theirs..' he quietly sneaked into lily and Jame's room and searched until he found it: James invisibility cloak

harry climbed down and made his way to the front of the house. he turned back to look at the house one last time. he was giving up warm food, warm bed, and a home, should he really do this? yes the food will become ash in his mouth, his heart will remain cold while his outside is warm and a home was where families live together, and as of a while ago, he had no family he put the cloak on and began to walk down the street

the commune made him analyze 'a word adam couldn't spell nor know the definition of' a few things:would anybody realize he's gone? Sirius and Remus were just as much Adam's godfather's as harry's, Dumbledore would probably be sad to say the least, hohenheim?...the old man had been there when nearly no one else was, almost like a grandfather like Dumbledore, and he was the only one besides Dumbledore to acknowledge him and celebrate his birthday with him and not adam

that made him stop. tomorrow was Adam's birthday and, by extension, his too. how would hohenheim react to his disappearance? he had told harry that enjoyed spending time with and that...he reminded him of his son's, mainly the eldest one 'edward', so would he be sad? this made harry break down 'what am i doing?! is it really this bad?!' what harry didn't realize was that his emotions started to interact with his magic core, and created a short burst of accidental magic appraration

he appeared in a large area of woods but didn't pay it any mind, he was too busy crying and almost didn't hear the voice "Hello?" he stopped crying to listen to the voice "anyone there?" it was...hohenheim? but why was he here in...a forest? he thought as he finally take notice of his location, what would he think of harry's decision? only one way to find out "H-hohenheim?" he removed the cloak

many thing's began to pop in hohenheim's head, but he manage a few words "H-harry?! what are you doing here?! and why do you have James old cloak?!" returning to the cabin, harry began to explain everything :the experiment, the dinner scene, and his decision to leave. hohenheim sighed, he sawed all this coming, Dumbledore had tried time and time again to convince lily and James to give harry attention but the warning's had fallen on deaf ears. what angered hohenheim the most was their reason for the neglect, or lack their of, he had spread philosophers stones all across amestris to stop father's plans and miss his children's childhoods and regretted it to this very day, what's their excuse?! "H-hohenheim..." the alchemist turn his attention to the small boy in front of him

to say the gaze startled harry would be an understatement, but he asked his question "W-what are you gonna do to me? send me back?" he asked worried of the answer and how this would change hohenheim's opinion of the young runaway. he gulped, ready for the answer

hohenheim knew what he had to do but was also worried for the mental stability of his soon to be apprentice. the boy was pretty much told he was not part of the family had grown up with, that they did consider him part of the family. he didn't know how this would propose the boys ideals. but he needed this to be done "Do you what to go back?" he asked, pretty sure of the answer

go back? to people who don't care? not a chance "No." he said firmly, and hohenheim smiled "then there we go." harry then asked "but what would i do now?" only thinking of the question now, and hohenheim answered "you can live with me and i could teach more about alchemy if you like." he asked the soon 7 year old, harry eyes had widened stay with hohenheim? learn more about alchemy? he look up at the old man "y-yes.." he said quietly, hohenheim couldn't really hear it until harry decided to scream it out "PLEASE TEACH ME ALCHEMY!" he looked at hohenheim with a familiar pair of determined eyes, so familiar that hohenheim could've sworn he saw his eyes turn a shade of gold, he smiled "okay 1st things 1st, you smell bath time." harry faced became a frown 'damn it...'

the next day all the party guests arrived at the potter house and everyone was having a good time especially lily and James who were continuing to roll around in the fact their son's the boy-who-lived a knock at the door caught lily's attention, she opened to see the headmaster of hogwarts with his usual white beard and light purple robes with two gifts "Albus! come in! come in!" she escorted him through the door, he left one of the presents on the table came to lily "where is harry?" he asked knowing the answer, she told him upstairs and so he went, but as he opened the door...dear Merlin...

no sooner did albus Dumbledore walked up those steps did he come down with the most horrifying expression they ever saw, so lily asked "did harry do something wrong?" that only serve to make Dumbledore look lily straight in the eyes "he's gone." and exited the house to apparate. nobody move for a full minute, shocked, then lily made a mad dash for the bedroom 'NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO!' then she entered the room

the room was deserted all belongings expect harry's backpack were all left behind and lily found a note on the floor

dear anyone who cares

I've left. there is no need to try and look for me. it's not like anyone here would care. maybe i would live or maybe you would see me on a obituary, either/or? i don't mind. I suppose this is what you always wanted: the perfect wife, the perfect husband and the perfect son... and lily,James,Adam...i heard...

"I LOVE IT WHEN THE WHOLE FAMILY'S TOGETHER, TOO EH?!"

signed harry ' -no-more'

underneath was a small sketch of a boy walking away from a mother,father and child hugging each other

lily trembled and then she broke down crying, her...her son...what had she done...

"alright harry, let's get started."

after the day before, harry was ready to begin his advanced alchemy training. he was ready to make a name for himself, adam can have the stupid 'boy-who-lived' title for all he cared. Hohenheim had told him his son edward once was part of a military program known as the state alchemists and was one of the best, under the title of 'fullmetal', he brought peace to amestris and was kinda similar to him. he also commented with how harry was going with his studies, that harry could probably take the test and pass. edward was able to make a name for himself with his alchemy and so can he! the only problem was his appearance but harry already had that covered

in one of the books Dumbledore gave him spoke of the glamorous charm: able to make subtle differences to his appearance, while not completely face changing, it would certainly help keep people from easily discovering him. Harry had made his hair color golden yellow like hohenheim and raised his cheek bones a bit, he also tried to change his eye color and make his scar disappear, but the best he could do was thinned the scar so it could barely be seen and his eyes remain the same emerald green as before. oh well ,that's enough of a difference

harry had token a piece of chalk and began to draw a circle, when he completed it he placed his blue jacket,which was slightly ripped,in the middle pressed his hands upon the circle and blue sparks emerge, when the light turned down, the jacket was revealed good as new. he clapped and it came out, good as new "You completely fix without incident, hmm? Excellent" with harry knowing the basics,from all the research, all he really needed to do was to practice and of course exercise, he didn't the spirit of izumi curtis to haunt him if he let his new disciple became over weight and depended on alchemy, like most wizards with magic

speaking of which, hohenheim had made a visit to diagon alley to pick up some wizarding books for harry, the boy shouldn't know just alchemy. to have magic and alchemy at his disposal could be a very great advantage. he had bought magic books ranging from years 1-7 in several categories. after fixing the coat, they heard a knock on the door "harry!" hohenheim whispered "hide!" and the apprentice scurried down the hall

hohenheim, after collecting his nerves, opened the door to find albus standing at his door with a solemn expression, and he asked "albus? how are you today?" "harry is missing" the headmaster replied. hohenheim,who knew exactly where harry was, recited a completely rehearsed response "W-what?! how?" he announce everything harry had already told hohenheim, so he just remained silently listening to the headmaster. after he was done, he asked "i have already started a search party, if you could..." "my apologizes albus, but i feel my age is starting to get to me so i cannot." he declined, mildly changing the subject "Whose in the party, anyway?""the order members and a few others: Sirius, Remus, Alastor, molly, Arthur,Minerva, fillius, Severus,hagrid,...lily and james.." this shock the alchemist and apprentice to say the least "lily and james? why should they have anything to do with his return?" hohenheim essentially picked out harry's exact thoughts "they believe if they can find him, they can try to make it up to him," the wizard said, rather moodily

"while i would wish for his swift return, hohenheim." he continued while rubbing his forehead with his fingers"i do not wish for them to be the ones to find him." he had took notice of the magic books on his table "studying magic, old friend?" he asked the even older man, and was greeted with a reply "why...yes, i finally decided to take a look into it." "I best be off then, we are still looking." he apprated away, and harry came out of his room bearing a solid poker face, deprived of any emotion "they are looking for you.." he nodded, while remaining silent "You still think you should be doing this?" the alchemist was surprised at the face harry decided to look at him with

it was the face edward always had whenever he had to talk, travel with or or be anywhere near him: one of sheer disgust "those two..." the 7 year old continued to show the face while furrowing his brows "they had 6 years to should me a sign that i existed, and NOW THEY DECIDE TO!?" the boy screamed the last part, and hohenheim added another similarity to edward: while he can be forgiveful, once you betrayed his trust, good luck trying to get it back, he had a major disgust of hohenheim until the final battle with father and he still felt edward hated him "no...i going to continue my training, i'm...i'm going to become a state alchemist! and i'm never going to see them again!" those determined eyes again, so much like...him...edward?


	4. searching to no avail

in the forest surrounding hohenheim's house, a large tree fell "this should be great!" yelled the young apprentice harry 'no-last-name', they were starting to run out of firewood, picking up an ax, he went to work chopping it down to be used for the chimney

it has been exactly one month since Dumbledore's visit, and while it was sad that their morale was slowly dying, he had to laugh that they were nowhere near to finding him all because they were searching in England and he wasn't in England instead amestris with hohenheim learning alchemy

the last he heard of lily and james was that they were searching the Netherlands on a possible lead they heard from an 'anonymous eyewitness' report '*snickers*sorry couldn't help it' while they were searching foggy fields, here he was, practicing martial arts. Edward and Alphonse had practiced fighting techniques in the times they can't use alchemy or just to keep in shape, which has been handy since has been slightly stronger now. all in all, he couldn't happier, the same couldn't be said for lily and james...

what a reversal. here harry was, with a person who acknowledges him, and there's lily and james, who are wishing to be as invisible as harry once was. the potter name has literally gone into the toilet, lily, who was once the picture perfect mother, is now someone most people won't look at. James, who was once the ideal father, is now a disgrace. the only one didn't seem to have any negative backlash was adam, who harry thinks should be with most of the hate

if it weren't enough for lily and james to stab him the heart by completely ignoring his existence and only focusing on adam, it was the fucking bastard turning the knife by completely rubbing the fact he was better. whenever lily and james had complimented adam, he asked harry with a snarky voice on he didn't receive such praise. whenever lily and james gave a gift, he asked harry why didn't he get anything. whenever lily and james held him or told him "we love you, son", he asked harry why didn't he get this do. at this point, harry had realized he had been punching the log of wood for as long as that part of the monologue and his hand was bleeding

after transmuting some bandages from some leaves on the ground and a dirt transmutation circle, he returned to the house with the logs and was greeted with hohenheim's smile "that seems very good, harry" after harry made lunch, seriously the old man has been alive this freaking long and cannot cook, they dag in. hohenheim then spoke "harry?" the 7 year old look up from his eggs to look at the 'natural' blond man with his full attention "I've been thinking...it best to get you know people your age for a while." harry thought about this, sure it had been cramped being in the house for a while but their was also caution in letting him out into public space, what if seen by an order member or worse..."**THEM**"... but on the other hand he looked different enough to make a distinction "so...what do you think?" he smiled

"heh, better than being cramped in here, hohenheim!" with a youthful glow eradicating from him "there is a place i think you would like: rush valley." hohenheim asked the kid 'i heard of that place,...the number one auto-mail manufacturing town in amestris-hell, the world! "That sounds like fun, old timer!"after lunch, and a well-deserved smack upside the head courtesy of the last xerxian, harry and hohenheim had finished packing the things they had and hohenheim had repaired an old 1920's broken down car into a newer model for their travel, harry grinned 'alchemy is so cool! though the car could use some flame designs and skulls and-...where the hell that came from?' they enter and began the journey

another damn false lead...WHY DAMN IT! WHY!?

it's been a month since the search began and lily potter is losing her fucking mind here! her child...her harry...if only he...no... this isn't anyone's fault, especially not his, only james and herself. if they only they took her eyes off adam for one second, then...he'd still be here ...

wiping off her tears, she began to think of all the places she went to search. the Netherlands being one them, she search every bayou, every landmark and still no dice. she traveled to London and search there too, nothing. the strangest was a place she shouldn't have even considered: privet drive in surrey, the home of her very biased sister. she went to every house and asked all around "Have you seen this child?.." then, she came across number 4, privet drive

she had no idea where her sister's house was, even if she was told, lily had the suspicion she would immediately move. so i came to be a great surprise to see her older sister answer the front door, and a huge horror to the sister "Y-you!? why are you he-" she then caught sight of the the picture in her hand: a boy around Dudley's age, with round glasses and black hair with...emerald green eyes... "..T-tunia..."her voice very shaky "...H-have you.." her eyes pouring tears, her legs all wobbly "...Seen..." she couldn't do it, she collapsed...into her sister's arms..."lily...come inside..." her younger sister was depressed, and still completely disgusted at the fact magic indeed exists, and she was the older sister, there to comfort her younger sibling in their mother and father's absence

after settling down in the dining room, Lily began to tell petunia her plight. she gave her the picture "His name is..Harry..." new tears came 'in times of pauses or skips, it's new tears and sobs "his B-birthday was a month ago..."she wiped her eyes "when we had the party, M-y old teacher went up to give harry his gift ...and ...and..." she placed her head in her palms "He W-wasn't there..." petunia, despite her hate of magic couldn't feel more sad "H-how do you know he wasn't...taken?" petunia asked, lily went to her pocket and pull out , not a wand thing petunia was glad, a small piece of paper. she took it and read it-oh dear god- she looked at her sister for a second before going to slap the witches face

though the pain stinged, but molly's was a lot harder and even that paled in comparison to the pain in her heart. she placed her hand on her cheek "Heh,heh... I deserved that.." petunia looked like she was she was ready to do another "HE"S A BOY! WHY- HOW- WHAT THE BUGGERING HELL!" she was glad Dudley was with his friends because this wasn't something she didn't want him to hear, she heard the door being unlocked-oh no..."Petunia I'm home! what a day to-"cutting off his speech, a large man in a suit and bushy mustache, was Vernon dursley who had caught sighted of the sobbing red head "Petunia? one of your friends?" asking about her, "she's" a women i want out of my house she thought"my sister" she completed, she had never mentioned magic to Vernon, just having a strange eccentric sister, so he politely greeted "Oh um.." scratching his head trying to come up with words to say "Why...what's wrong?..." not sure how to go with this, he asked "M-mr dursley..." she shown him the picture "HAVE YOU SEEN HIM, PLEASE!" he looked at the picture and then at her and sawed...the same exact eyes... oh my... "Um...no" searching his mind and coming up with nothing, the witches face fell and more tears came "T-thank you for your time..." she rose to get up and walked out of the dining room, Vernon asked "Do you wished to- for a lift? to wherever you're going?" "no thank you, i...parked ...around the corner.." she placed both the note and the picture in her pocket and exited the house

It's been a week since then, she wasn't sure how long she can take this...

after an hour, a radio decision challenge which ended up breaking the radio 'which hohenheim fixed and won because of that fact, "damn it!" said harry' and a horrible displayed of singing by the xerxian and a pretty good attempt by harry, they arrived at their location: Rush valley


	5. The xerxian's tale

"I LIKE MY LIMBS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, ASSHOLES!" the world's largest auto-mail manufacturer's of course were selling their merchandise , but the thing is...they are trying to sell them to perfectly capable people "GET THE HELL OF ME, DAMN IT I DON'T WANT THIS STUFF!" to say this pissed off harry was an understatement

It soon became night as they traveled throughout the valley until they came to, what appears to be, a neighborhood. harry looked around the houses 'wow...theirs a lot of houses here...then again, where ARE the gearheads gonna sleep?' They finally make it to a finely made building, two stories in height, harry believe this would do nicely "we're here?" hohenheim nodded and pulled out a key and opened the door

the inside wasn't as pretty as the outside. dust littered everything, their was a table which looked passed it's warranty and ready to collapse any second, and when he tried out the lights, they didn't work...i miss home... "it's a fixer upper" harry looked at the blond man with a expression of 'no...REALLY?!' "...but it will do nicely, might as well get started." he said handing harry a broom, then he went to take care of the table. 'might as well...' harry thought as he began sweeping, but stop for a second as he sawed red sparks from the direction of the table, which now looked freshly store bought. this was something that plague his mind, he, and other alchemists he was lead to believe, was bound by the laws of equivalent exchange, but hohenheim seems to be completely ignoring it

"Hohenheim?" the old man turned from the table to view his apprentice "how...can you do that? no equivalent exchange and circle?" seriously, no circle and stuff, WAS THE OLD MAN HOLDING OUT ON HIM!? hohenheim sighed and took a seat "harry, i don't know how to say this..." he rubbed his hand through his golden locks "the philosophers stone is alchemy's greatest creation.." he began to unbutton his shirt- wait WHAT THE HELL!? "also my greatest curse.." he was glad the lights didn't work he wasn't sure other people would react to what he's seeing, hohenheim dug his fingers into his chest and pull out, not blood, but a strange red substance which soon rolled itself into a ball and placed it into harry's hands "I am a philosophers stone.." he went to see if he could do anything about the electricity

as harry stared into the stone he felt, well... he didn't know what to think but he felt like a million souls crying in agony but why...he looked at the hohenheim "hohenheim?..." the alchemist didn't take his eyes off the electric box "Why is like..this... why can i hear...screaming.." hohenheim looked down as he finally got the electric box to work "To create a philosophers stone, their must be a substantial amount of lives given." he pointed at himself "the souls in my stone were once the inhabitants of the xerxian race." harry couldn't believe his ears

hohenheim...how...could he?... "before you go off an make judgement's, i wasn't the one to create the stone." harry looked at the old man as if wanting more of an answer, he sighed "i was once a slave, the only identification i had was 'slave number 23', to the king of the xerxian empire, king Xerxes. My blood was used in an experiment to obtain immortality, which ended up the producing the hell-spawn 'homunculus'. because of homunculus, i was freed from slavery and giving an opportunity to study in schools and learn many skills while homunculus taught many secrets of alchemy. When the king discovered of homunculus knowledge of immortality, he put him in charge of obtaining it. In the end, homunculus betrayed the king and took the secret of immortality for himself and me, killing all of Xerxes in the process. We both became philosophers stones and homunculus ended up creating a body for himself, no longer a dwarf in the flask, a perfect body double of myself. for next several years, my mind was plagued by the philosophers stone coursing through my veins eating away at my sanity. then i met...them." harry looked at him, wishing to continue the story "a merry group of travelers like myself, i met two wonderful women pinoko rockbell and...Trisha elric... they helped me see the beauty in life and later Trisha and i had 2 children, edward and alphonse, and i was never any happier... but.." the child really wanted to see how this story went

"i soon caught wind of homunculus again, he planned to turn all of amestris into a philosophers stone like he did to Xerxes and also to obtain the powers of god for himself." harry had to admit, this story was good "to just stand idly by and wait for the bastard to destroy everything precious to me again was something i wasn't going to do, i left home to discover a way to stop homunculus, who decided to call himself father, and several years later, on the day of destiny as he like to call it, edward release all the trapped souls in his stone and sent him to meet truth. it was finally over, or so i thought.." harry looked him, what else could of happened "As i was ready to except my fate, truth came to me. he told me of a boy who would fall into darkness if no one showed him the light and of a great evil he must face...if he did not wish to join it." harry was now nervous, a boy who was to fall int-. . .oooohhhh...

"It's me,...right?" harry looked the old man and he nodded, harry had sit to down ,"'Evil to face?' isn't adam supposed to do that?" "truth said ' while the evil will be defeated by a powerful source of light, over a decade later, the evil will return with a vengeance ' and ' but the light will be driven away from and unless given the right direction and lessons, will fade into darkness when the evil returns.'" but that could only mean..."hohenheim.." harry asked afraid of the answer "I have complete reasons to see that you are the boy-who-lived, not adam ." harry didn't know what to say, hell would anybody. the reason why he left was because he was ignored because he wasn't the boy-who-lived, and now its revealed he is...*BANG!* he slammed his head into the table

he was the boy-who-lived... *BANG!*he was the boy-who-lived...*BANG!* he was the boy-who-lived...*BANG!* this didn't make him feel any better... *BANG!* is this really the best way he can take this?

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*BANG!*


	6. What are-----nevermind

all i have known, all i have been led to believe...has just been severely fucked...

all my life until i left, i wish "**I**"was the boy-who-lived, and now after i stopped caring about it... I **AM** the boy-who-lived... *BANG!* still doing that, huh?

harry has repeatingly slamming his head into the table for 20 minutes now "You knew..." hohenheim looked at the boy who was giving him the look of sheer disgust "You knew this would happen, old man..." his eyes flashed gold again "Why didn't you-" he stopped as he sawed the old alchemist shedding tears "I've tried,...but our warnings didn't make it through..." he took the seat next to harry "I am so sorry." harry looked down and sighed "i suppose i should take some of that blame...i should be over them already..." he look at his teacher "let's forget about this, okay?"

the morning was a rather awkward. they sat quietly at the table, which had some of harry's dry blood 'should get that cleaned up', and ate. hohenheim decided to visit the shops for supplies and harry, after cleaning the blood, decided to explore. he viewed all houses and sawed the people who lived in them. mainly steel workers and manufacturers, twice or thrice his age, grrr...did he really have only gear-heads to talk to...

he decided to look into a forest for a while where he decided to lay down some facts. so...i'm the boy-who-lived, huh? i should really not care by now but...*sighs*...and this thing truth said...evil will rise again? the idiots did think Voldemort wasn't done just yet, so now there's truth (pun not intended) to it. More reason for me to get stronger and to become a state alchemist, state alchemists titles are ranked to that of majors! i could have assembled troops to aid me,...awesome... but i digress, it's all going to happen, so i must be ready "I'm going to become a state alchemist!" he said holding his fist in the air

"~your talking to yourself, people will start to think your crazy~" HUH, what the? harry snapped out of his daydream as he began to search his surroundings. that voice...it sounded..high pitch? like a girls? "W-whose there?!" and from behind a tree he sawed a girl of around 5 or 6 wearing a small white sundress with blond hair and pale blue eyes "~hello~" said the girl in her misty-ish voice, he really hoped he didn't forget to put on his disguise today "~You shouldn't talk to yourself like that, it might attract nargles~" wait huh? "whats a nargle?" harry asked "terrible little things who steal your socks from you, so your toes will be cold." harry took a look at her feet and sawed underneath her slippers: no socks, this girl seemed nice though a bit...eccentric? to say the least..

"i like your hair." she said looking at me, i look up to see golden bangs, good "thanks, i-uh..like yours too, uh..." namine? i still don't know her name! she giggled "Luna. Luna lovegood." another case solved, she held her hand forward and i shaked it "Thanks, I'm.." THINK OF A NAME! THINK OF A NAME! THINK OF A NAME! "Edward elric." saying the first name to come to mind, she giggled "Nice to meet you, edward." we walked back out of the woods "so...you're new here?" she asked "Uh..yeah..i came here with my grandfather." she giggled again, is it contagious or something?! "not many kids live here.." "so I've noticed." she looked down "do you..um" she began to play with her thumbs "wanna play sometime?" hmm.. i did come here to meet people my age, and she's the 1st one I seen so far "Yeah, sounds fun." she gave a big smile and grabbed my arm "let's go!" she said pulling me along

We came by my house and went two houses over, so she lives next to me? cool "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" she screamed as we entered her house and almost immediately a women with features almost identical to Luna "Oh~ Luna! who's your friend? he's so cute!~" um...thanks? while my face is beet red, i introduce myself "My name is edward elric, miss.." she places her hand to her mouth "so cute!~ i'm Pandora lovegood." she announced with a smile as another person appeared, a man with long silvery hair and wearing collar shirt and a necklace with a weird symbol "My, my...and who might you be?" he apparently was the one who pass down Luna's misty voice "Oh, he's Luna's new cute little friend~" a ticked off mark appeared on harry's head

"Please don't call me short.." i say in a deeper angrier voice, Ms. lovegood place her hand over her mouth again "Oh so cute i can eat him up!~" she said while using her free hand to squeeze my cheek 'GGRRRRAAAHHHH!' i mentally raged "Play nice now!" she went back into her room to continue whatever she was doing and Mr. lovegood looked at me with a smile and a outstretched hand "Xenophilious lovegood, Mr?..." i took his hand " Edward elric, sir." he chuckled "A nice name, run along now, and remember Mr. elric..." his eyes narrowed in an angry fashion that reminded harry of his own "Touch my daughter or make her uncomfortable or sad, and i will make you regret the day you were born." with my pants officially shat, he turned to Luna "play nice okay, Luna?" she nodded, blissfully unaware of the death threat he gave me and grabbed my hand "Lets go to my room!" she said while dragging me along

I turned back to see Mr. lovegood giving me the 'I got my eyes on you, punk' gesture, i gulp. we enter luna's room to see a normal looking room: a bed with curtains, pictures of weird deformed looking creatures all over her walls, and a toy chest in the corner. Luna went to chest and pulled out an old worn down stuffed teddy bear "Maybe we can play with toys?" and soon the teddy's head came off "Mr. fazbear!" she picked up the stuff head and sat on the bed "Oh i'm sorry..Freddy was my mothers and he's quite old." she said while trying to reconnect the head to the body, i see "Maybe we can take him to your mom and dad?" "No, there busy with their work. best leave them." "what do they do?" i ask, curious "Daddy has his own newspaper to work on, and Mommy experiments with spell-" she cuts herself off "UM, NOTHING." she says waving her hands about, her family is wizards...explains a lot

"Your moms a witch? and your dad, too?" i ask her , she looks at he surprised "My grandfather has connections to the wizarding world, so don't worry about it." i took notice of the sidewalk chalk in Luna's room corner and i looked at...Mr. fazbear...for some reason i felt extremely terrified "Hey Luna?" her eyes drop from their surprised forms into a questionable look "wanna see something cool?" i say with a smile

i took the chalk and drew a transmutation circle on the floor and i placed...freddy...'seriously what the hell's with that name and scaring me'... in the center and laid my hands on the edge. blue sparks appeared and soon a fully repaired teddy bear stood before us "WOW!" Luna said as she picked up the bear "You are able to preform magic?!" i scratch the top of my head "it's not magic, it's alchemy." he stands back up to see hohenheim out the window

hohenheim has returned from the market place with groceries but finds the house deserted, he goes outside to look for harry but sees 2 houses away blue sparks in a second floor window "WOW! you can preform magic?!" "It's not magic, It's alchemy." he sees harry rise from the floor and the boy waves at him, bearing a smile, then a young girl with silvery-blond hair appeared to look at him. She appears to ask harry something he couldn't quite hear but when harry appeared to have answered what she asked, she beamed at him "Hiyaa! mister edward's grandpa!" she said waving her hand in a rapid fashion

Edward?...she couldn't mean...no...it's something harry must have come up with. hohenheim realized it wouldn't be best to go out and say harry's name out loud so he must decided to go by an alias as well, it's just... why edward? oh well...thoughts for another time, might as well introduce himself. He walked down to the house, crossed the garden and knocked at the front door and it was answered by an older version of the girl upstairs "Yes?"

Edward's grandpa, huh? i smiled "Hello my name is van hohenheim, you seem to be housing my grandson, edward?" she widened her eyes and soon after, she smiled too "~Oh! your the cutey's grandfather, huh?" she stepped back to allow me entrance into the house "~Come In! Come In!~" she said with a smile that reminds me of...never mind..i walk in and admire the house "Thank you for allowing me entrance, miss?.." "Pandora lovegood, Mr. hohenheim." she answered as a man came out too, with silvery hair as well "Your the kid's grandfather, eh?" "Yes." he nodded and shooked the the other man's hand "Xenophillious lovegood." nods "Van hohenheim." then came the kid's along with the awkward glances at hohenheim "Wait...hohenheim? but that kid's last name is elric?"

He's going by...Edward elric...really, harry?! as hohenheim contemplated his apprentice's unoriginality, harry stepped in, with the disgust look on his face "My biological father left before i was even born so when grandpa took me in, My mother gave me her name before she died." they all looked at the 7 year old 'really? edward elric? that story? originality,harry...have you heard of it?!' Pandora immediately rushed to harry and pulled him into a hug,...right into the breasts.."~Poor baby~ not having a mother or father.." with a good minutes struggle, harry broke free of the hug "Heh heh..it ain't too bad, i got gramps and all to look after me..." he said rubbing the back of his head

after a long play date, it was time for dinner. they all gather around the table for a meal of fried chicken and rice made, amazingly, by Mrs. Lovegood. Luna sat right beside harry/'edward', Mr and Mrs lovegood sat in front of them and hohenheim sat in the front of the table and they began to dig in, after a while "Mr. hohenheim?" Mr. lovegood asked, which caught the attention of the ancient alchemist "What do you do for a living?" he swallowed "Oh, um..." he didn't know what to say..

Harry came to the rescue "It's okay gramps, They're wizards." this caught the attention of the elders "How did you-" "Luna let it slip." That shut them up...

Hohenheim began telling them about him being a alchemist and any possible jobs he's considering looking in to... That's what I think anyway.., I stopped listening when luna asked me to look at the stars with her..

We left at around 11 pm, and returned home to turn in for the night. All in all, a good day.

But... I have a strange feeling about Mrs lovegood... nothing about her intentions, mind you...I don't know how to put this, but... I have a bad feeling about the future...like... death looms...

* * *

><p><strong>Made on a mmobile phone, this chapter doesn't sound so good... oh well, posting it anyway..<strong>

**Read, rate and review**


End file.
